


A Rabbit Screamed

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dark Arts, F/F, I blame Bellatrix, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the summer after Andromeda Black became Andromeda Tonks. In a quaint little cabin in the deep of the woods, Bella and Cissy Black took some time away from family and society expectations.</p>
<p>It was a wild, intoxicating summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rabbit Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Harry Potter, Bellatrix/Narcissa,   
> Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want   
> It's innocence lost

It was a wild, intoxicating summer.

Bella had found a quaint little cabin. Mother would have hated it, as would any respectable member of their family; it did not come at all close to meeting the standards of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. 

Still, it was isolated, tucked away in the deep of the woods. It suited their purposes and after all, what was magic for?

Cissy didn't ask what had happened to the muggles who had been here, who must have left the dishes in the sink and the kindling by the fireplace. She knew Bella and so she knew what must have happened and anyway, they were only muggles.

"Lutie," she called. The house elf appeared and bowed low, nose just about brushing the floor. "Clean up this mess," she commanded, and then turned away and smiled at Bella. "It'll do. No one will look for us here, at least."

Bella sniffed. "Of course not, Cissy. I wouldn't have brought us here otherwise."

Cissy watched her sister's fingers tighten around the handle of her wand. Her dark eyes were intense, vicious. The blonde gently laid her hand on her sister's arm. "Why don't you show me around?" she murmured, hoping to distract.

"There's nothing to show," said Bella, snappishly, although she did not pull away. She cast a dark look at the muggle trappings of the cabin. "Filthy animals."

"Yes, but Lutie will make it liveable," Narcissa answered, more lightly than she really felt. She knew that Bella was thinking about their sister Andromeda's treacherous marriage. No one had been angrier over it than Bella, except perhaps Aunt Walburga.

Cissy was too hurt to be angry, although she didn't dare say so. _Why, sister? Isn't family more important than anything?_

Her hold on Bella's arm tightened. She didn't want to think about Andromeda or anyone else. She didn't want Bella to, either. They had come here to get away from everything. To forget their lives, at least for a little while.

"Show me around," she said firmly, far more so than was her custom.

Bella gave her a sharp, almost angry look, but then she relaxed and laughed. "Show yourself around, sister."

Cissy grinned, unrestrained. She hadn't heard Bella laugh like that, a real laugh, in too long.

This was a good idea. It was good that she had been able to persuade Bella to go along with it.

~

On the third night Cissy was woken by the squealing of a distressed rabbit. She stumbled up out of bed, bleary-eyed and not quite awake enough to question her actions. They were in the woods, a rabbit's squeal should have been nothing exceptional, but something in the back of her sleep-addled brain insisted that this was different.

As it turned out, she was right. This _was_ different.

Bella, beloved big sister Bella, face lit up by red light and vicious glee as she aimed her wand at the hapless creature. Cissy's breath caught and she did not know if it was from horror or admiration. Both, perhaps.

The Cruciatus Curse. Unforgivable. Even the Blacks did not tend to cast it lightly.

Maybe this was what had happened to the muggles. Cissy wondered suddenly what it must feel like to cast that curse, to feel the power of the magic as a living being writhed and screamed like that rabbit, as a person writhed and screamed...

Bella looked so remarkably happy.

Their eyes met. Bella grinned widely, exuberant and sinister. "Do you want a go, Cissy?"

Cissy shook her head and protested, "It's a rabbit. What's the point?" Yet she sounded unconvincing even to her own ears. Her fingers found the handle of her cedar wand, although she did not draw it.

"Practice, of course." Bella's tone made it clear that she thought this was obvious.

_Practice for what?_ Cissy thought, but she was drawing her wand and really, she knew the answer to that question, didn't she? She aimed her wand at the panting rabbit that was already struggling to its feet. "Crucio," she said, but her voice trembled and nothing happened.

Then Bella's hands were at her waist and her warm breath at her ear. "Feel it, Cissy. _Mean_ it."

Cissy drew in a deep breath and _felt_ it. "Crucio!" she said and this time her voice was steady. This time she meant it. This time the rabbit screamed.

She was panting when she lowered her wand. Her eyes were wide, wild. She wondered if she looked like Bella had.

She drew her elder sister close and kissed her hard, for once not pausing to think about what she was doing. Light hair mingled with dark. _I liked it,_ thought Cissy, and hoped that Bella did not taste the salt of her tears when she kissed her back just as fiercely as she ever did anything.


End file.
